Valentine's Day Woes
by CoffeeFreak08
Summary: One shot. Complete. Valentine's Day rolls around and Inuyasha has no clue what to do. With help from an expert and competition he tackles Valentine's Day. Please read and review.


It is that time of year, rolling around a holiday where everyone is going to be making Holidayish stories, so at risk of sounding just like them I bring you mine. It's cute, and funny, and has another great after party. Only thing left to say is I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, I'm just borrowing them. (Though it may be hard to return Inuyasha and Kouga after the cast party)

Valentine's Day Woes

By: Allie

"Valentines Day what?" Inuyasha frowned at Kagome who was excitedly jumping up and down.

"Valentine's Day Inuyasha! It's where lovers or friends exchange gifts, flowers, or candies to show their love. Isn't that romantic?"

"Sound's dumb to me," muttered Inuyasha glancing away.

"God you don't have to be so heartless! I wasn't asking you for anything anyways. Valentine's Day is too much a commercialized holiday anymore." Kagome casually walked away leaving a bewildered Inuyasha behind her.

"What was that all about?"

"I think you just got conned," Miroku said casually leaning against a tree.

"Don't tell me you were listening the entire time."

Miroku shook his head, "Now Inuyasha I think you should think carefully on what to get Kagome for this Valentine's Day."

"Come on, you heard her. She doesn't want anything."

"Inuyasha, Kagome wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't important to her. I suspect she was trying to give you a hint on what you should do."

Inuyasha snorted, "Thanks, but no thanks Miroku, I've got it covered." Sitting up, he took off in the direction of the village.

Miroku sighed, and then turned to the woman next to him, "Sango, I believe we too should try this Valentine's Day thing."

Sango blushed, "Really? I, um, I guess we could if you want to."

Miroku nodded, "Yes, well see you soon."

Inuyasha glared at all the candies and pressed his nose to the glass. "Are you sure this is what girl's like for Valentine's Day?" He glanced at Souta who stood next to him nodding.

"Of course Inuyasha, all girls want chocolate for Valentine's Day."

"Well you're the so called expert," muttered Inuyasha going over the prices and choosing the box with a huge yellow bow.

Halfway home Souta glanced up at Inuyasha, "Hey what flowers are you getting her?"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "What'd you mean I have to get her flowers now too?"

"Well yeah that's what you generally do Inuyasha, yeesh."

"But I thought you gave one or the other." Inuyasha waved the chocolates around haphazardly almost dumping them on the ground.

"Wow, I see I have my work cut out for me," Souta muttered.

"You know, you're starting to sound like this little fox demon I know who I like to pound a lot," muttered Inuyasha grabbing a handful of dandelions from the small patch of grass. "Will these do?"

"Those are weeds Inuyasha!"

"They have petals and smell funny how can they be weeds!"

"Because they grow all over!"

"So do trees moron!"

In the end they walked back in stony silence to the shrine, Inuyasha clutching the dandelions and chocolates close.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," sang out Souta as he ran into his room passing his mom.

"Hello Inuyasha, I see you got some things for Kagome for Valentine's Day," Kagome's mom smiled sweetly, "That's very nice. Did you get her any jewelry?"

Inuyasha gaped at her. 'Wait a minute, there's more?' he thought exasperated. "Jewelry? I didn't get her any," he admitted, 'Although it's Souta's money I spent', he thought.

"You don't have to get her any, what you got is just lovely." She smiled, but if you want to get her a nice set of earrings I'll let you work them off later."

Inuyasha sighed, and nodded.

Kouga relaxed enjoying the demon free day. Then he heard a commotion below. "I thought I told you guys I didn't want to be bothered today?"

"Yes boss, but it's very important."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait," Kouga turned back impatiently.

"It has to do with Kagome."

"What about her?" Kouga was instantly at his side, concerned.

"We heard her go on about this Valence Day where lovers give each other gifts to show their love."

"Really? Well then," Kouga smiled, "What did she say they give?"

"Flowers, and chocolates, whatever those are."

Kouga stood up, "I guess I better go get her some flowers then."

Kagome yawned as she climbed out of the well, "Well, I guess it's back to demon hunting, oh hello Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood up and went over to her, "Kagome, I've been waiting for you, you sure do take your sweet old time."

Kagome glared at him, "Well sorry I had a test to study for Inuyasha."

"This is going to be good," whispered Miroku from the bushes where he and Sango sat.

"I thought this was supposed to be romantic. Inuyasha sure isn't doing a very good job."

"You can say that again."

"All I'm saying is I've been waiting awhile for you to get here," yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, just-" Before Kagome could finish they heard a huge noise and suddenly Kouga came skidding out of nowhere. "Oh hey Kouga."

"Kagome, nice to see you again, I hope the mutt isn't giving you any trouble."

"Want to say that again," snarled Inuyasha.

"Wow, even Kouga's here," Sango commented, "I wonder why he's here."

"Kagome, I heard of this Valence Day and I've come bringing you gifts," Kouga handed her a bunch of flowers.

"Valentine's Day you idiot," grumbled Inuyasha, "And for your information-"

"Kouga they're beautiful!"

"What!" Inuyasha stared at Kagome, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Well they are beautiful, and it was nice he came to give those to me."

"But, but."

"Let me guess mutt, you didn't get her anything," smirked Kouga, "How predictable."

"For your information I got her flowers too!" Inuyasha shoved the dandelions into Kagome's hands. "Here."

"Ummm, thank you?" Kagome glanced at her hands, "You got me weeds?"

"Well that's an original move on Inuyasha's part," Sango sighed exasperatedly.

Miroku was laughing, "I can't believe he just gave her weeds."

"Kouga does seem to be acting much more romantic."

"Wait it looks like Inuyasha's going to say something."

"Weeds! They're flowers!"

"Um, not really Inuyasha, but it's the thought that counts."

"You gave my Kagome weeds? What were you thinking mutt?"

"I'm not your woman Kouga, give it up."

Kouga pouted, "Why not?"

"Because, because," Kagome screamed, "I love Inuyasha!"

"Wow," Miroku muttered, "That was unexpected."

"This is way better than slaying demons," giggled Sango, eating chocolate that Miroku had given to her that he'd gotten from Kagome.

"I'll say."

Inuyasha and Kouga stared at Kagome in disbelief. "You, love me?" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome kicked the ground, "Yeah, I thought you knew that."

Kouga snorted, "Kagome when you want to be with a real man, you come find me. I'm glad you like the gift," and just like that he ran off.

Inuyasha stared at the ground, "I got you something more Kagome."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I really do like the er-flowers. It's a really nice thought."

"I mean I got you something else," he handed her the chocolates.

"Hey these look like the ones Hojo gave me," Kagome said.

"What? He got you something too?"

"Well, yeah, as a friend."

Inuyasha slumped to the ground, "I think I've failed."

"Inuyasha, it's not the gift that counts," Kagome sat beside him.

"Please tell me no one got you jewelry either."

"What?" Kagome looked at him, confused, "Jewelry?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," he handed her the jewelry.

"Inuyasha, it's perfect."

"Really?"

"Really."

Cast Get Together

Allie: Time to exchange secret Valentine's Day gifts!

Inuyasha: What?

Allie (exasperated): You did bring your exchange a gift for the person who you drew last time right?

Inuyasha: Uh, no.

Kagome: Wow, that's sad Inuyasha.

Inuyasha (hands something to Allie): Here you go.

Allie: What's this?

Inuyasha: Your gift.

Allie (sweatdrop): It's green, fuzzy, and I think it's moving.

Inuyasha: Yeah, it just appeared under my bed.

Kouga: Here Kagome, your gift.

Kagome: Oh my god! The movies I wanted! I love you right now Kouga!

Inuyasha: Wait a minute! You love him?

Kagome: It's a saying Inuyasha, he got me dvds.

Allie: I got this. (holds up fuzzy green thing)

Kouga: What the hell is that?

Allie: I don't know.

(Fuzzy green thing eats Kouga)

Allie: Wow that's strange.

Inuyasha: See? It's useful.

Allie: It just ate my actor.

Inuyasha: So? He was a jerk.

Allie (points at Inuyasha): Get him boy.

(Fuzzy green thing eats Inuyasha)

Kagome: Well, that's odd.

Miroku and Sango (show up): What'd we miss?

Kagome: Where were you?

Miroku: Got lost.

Sango: Visiting Shippo.

Allie and Kagome: Making out.

Sango: Rawr, they figured it out.

Miroku: It was great.

Fuzzy green thing: I'm hungry.

The End!!!!!


End file.
